User talk:Sharkbate/5
16:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award THX THX for coming Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the award is still yours!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Wait... You Quit!? Oh... I must've been off at that time! What happened? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RH ARRGH! Show me the pictures of Rockhopper Island! Upload them for the world! THEN LET ME HAVE A GO AT RH! Also, does this mean you can GO to CP now? If you can, respond on my page AND THE SHOUT BOX, and we'll all meet you on Sleet in my igloo (which I would unlock). UPLOAD THOSE PICTURES, PLEASE! Can I be RH next? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... But that pic (Image:Rockhopper1.png) is fake. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! Sorry! I totally forgot about your party!!! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me! Next time, I think you should post a reminder the day before. I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me!! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RH's PW How many SD will it be?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hi SB! How did you find RH's PW again?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) S'and '''D'ollers.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase I would like a Flag with this picture (My Ben Awards Logo) and did you forget about my Sailboat with the Gary picture? Just wondering! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Guessed How did you alredy know that?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. SD$400. Cool.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How many SD$ do I have?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How did you already know it was Quad Locked?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How come some people don't believe you were RH?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Hey i want to challange u to Card-Jitsu so i can get some coins. i want to be able to get rockhopper so respond. server fjord time NOW Waddle On Over to my Igloo on Thermal!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Here's a deal. I get to use Rockhopper for 45 minutes, and I'll let you be The Maulster. BUT!!!!! You can't do these things. *Buy *Change igloos *Delete buddies *Be evil *Trick Pat into thinking you're me Say Agree if you agree to the deal. But, I'll change my pass later. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) New Userpage I want a new Userpage, it costs 5 dollars? if it costs that, make it on sunday!THX. Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) SB Get on the SHout Box. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RH's price How is anyone going to get Ѱ1900‽‽‽ That's 190 wins against you! No-one can do that. I think you should probobly either lower it or come up with a new way to urn SD.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 06:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess Ѱ900 will do...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 13:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shopy Why not allow my bank to use SD?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky shop purchase request Hi. Can you restyle my page so the Background is Orange? Keep the Font on Papyrus. Thanks!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!''']] 08:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC)